Mystery Packs
Mystery Packs are blind packages that contain a mystery Num, a Nom, and a collectors guide. Besides the normal Mystery Packs, the first spin-off series was introduced in Series 3, these being light up Num-Noms. Appearance The mystery packs come in a large, serving truck driven by Num-Noms. From Series 1 to 3, the Num-Nom came in a yogurt cup shaped container with color accents changing each series. Starting with Series 4, this has been changed to a smaller vehicle, with them now being in frozen drink containers. The Light series of Num-Noms come in a drink dispenser for a container, and their mystery packs are shaped like milk or juice cartons. In series 2, a ring base is included to pop the Num-Nom on and wear. Series 1 Nums *Wendy Wild Berry *Caramel Cream *Lulu Licorice *Nilla Cream *Cheery Cherie *Cherry Choco *Neo Trio *Orange Swirl *Connie Confetti *Patty Peach *Orange Sherbet *Nana Cream *Raspberry Cream *Candie Puffs Noms *Nilla Gloss-Up - Vanilla *Nana Gloss-Up - Banana *Pina Gloss-Up - Pineapple *Orange Gloss-Up - Oranges *Peachy Gloss-Up - Peach *Berry Gloss-Up - Strawberry *Cherry Gloss-Up - Cherry *Mintee Gloss-Up - Mint Series 2 Nums *Berry Waffles *Margo Rita *Berry Froyo *Berry Cheesecake *Cherry Cheesecake *M. Mallow *Mint Berry *Mint Twirl *Nana Splits *Nana Swirl *Mozza Rella *Veggie Terry *Ama Ebi *Phili Roll *Suki Sake *Ami Avocado *Cali Roll *Eggbert Tamago *Tori Toro *Shin Shiro *Ina Ree *Oni Giri *B.L.T. *C.H.Z. *Annie Apple *Berry Puffs *Momma Corn *Nana Puffs *Sugar Puffs *Mellie Pop *Grape Jelly *Mallow Jelly *Twinzy Puffs *Bubbly Pop *Auntie Corn *Cotton Jelly *Frenchie Fries *Hammy Burger Noms *Cherry Gloss-Up *Berrylicious Gloss-Up *Bubbly Gloss-Up *Cola Gloss-Up *Cotton Candy Gloss-Up *Cucumber Gloss-Up *S'mores Gloss-Up *B-Day Gummy Stamp-it *Candy Gummy Stamp-It *Caramel Stamp-It *Cherry Gummy Stamp-It *Lemon Gummy Stamp-It *Mint Gummy Stamp-It *Wild Berry Gummy Stamp-It *Cotton Créme Gloss-Up *Candy Créme Gloss-Up *Nilla Créme Gloss-Up *Mint Créme Gloss-Up *Nana Créme Gloss-Up Series 1 Lights Nums * Chloe Cola * Gracie Grape * Peachy Icy * Key Lime Icy * Lemonade Icy * Triple Berry Icy * Candy Sparkle Snow * Apple Icy * Nea Snow * Trio Glow Cone * Bubblegum Slushy * Strawberry Snow * Piña Gummy * C.C. Sugar Gummy * Orange Sugar Gummy * Cherie Gummy * Juicy Gummy * Madelyn Mango * Glitter Berry * Raz Sugar * Sparkle Blueberry * Bubble Gummy * Grape Gummy * Cherry Freezie * Orange Freezie * Pineapple Pop * Apple Pop * Grape Freezie * Blue Razz Pop Noms * Cherry Light-Up * Berry Light-Up * Kiwi Light-Up * Blueberry Light-Up * Orange Light-Up * Raspberry Light-Up * Peachy Light-Up * Grape Light-Up * Bubbly Light-Up * Mintee Light-Up Series 3 Nums * Cory Custard * Orange Glaze * Powdered Sugars * Lemony Glaze * Sugary Glaze * Zane Zest * Georgia Peach * Coco Cali * Stew Tomato * Cyrus Citrus * Emma Eggplant * Minty Mallow * B. Berry Mallow * Cocoa Mallow * Strawberry Mallow * Sugar Nana * Marsha Violet * Blue Barry * Sparkle Mellie * Candy Hearts * Tina Tangerine * Lily Lemony * Flower Tortilla * Cinna Churro * Tasty Taco * Berry Churro Noms * Cherry Vanilla Gloss-Up * Orange Piña Gloss-Up * Straw-Nana Gloss-Up * Cucumber Melon Gloss-Up * Mintberry Gloss-Up * Choco-Razz Gloss-Up * Van-Berry Gloss-Up * Peachy Piña Gloss-Up * Grapple Gloss-Up * Blue Razz Gloss-Up * Choco S'Mores Gloss-Up * Glitter Surprise Gloss-Up Series 4 Nums Noms Series 2 Lights Nums Noms Trivia *The Nums here can also be found as the mystery Num in the series 2 Deluxe Packs and in the series 3 and 4 Lunch Box Packs. These only include 1 character, with the execption of Mr. and Mrs. Icing in the series 2. Gallery Single mystery pack.jpg|Series 1 20170322_130758.jpg|Series 2 wave 2 mystery_pack_f16_3.jpg|Series 2 normal case mystery_pack_s17_1.jpg|Series 3.1 20170424_110800.jpg|Series 3.2 Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Packs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 2